More than darkness
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Porque yo solo tenía que decidir entre vivir o morir en ese momento. Porque yo solo tenía que decidir entre dejarme arrastrar a la oscuridad o darle fin a mi sufrimiento... Decidir no es fácil, pero si a cambio de mi alma yo podía darme la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida, entonces ya tenía la respuesta.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji que hago, ya que mi adicción por este anime, pero sobre todo por el manga a crecido mucho y me dieron ganas de escribir uno, además de que este fic lo dedico a mi bella amiga Gorgonzola XD que fue quien me introdujo al mundo de Kuroshitsuji y amar a Sebastian Michaelis y a Undertaker ¬/¬ También va dedicado a mi queridísima Annyelyca quien también ama este anime. Espero que les guste chicas *o* **

**Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad y que les guste… Ya sin más que decir, aquí el comienzo n_n**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por el momento ninguna.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Parecía que el reloj disfrutaba torturarla con ese desagradable sonido que emitían las manecillas. El tiempo sin duda alguna no perdona y avanza sin detenerse. El ambiente silencioso se sentía incomodo y agobiante. Mirar el reloj solo la perturbaba más, así que decidió mirar con desesperación por la ventana, cosa que no ayudo mucho tampoco, pues sintió la repentina angustia de que pronto vería algo o a alguien.

—Te preocupas por nada… Ya te dije que no te encontrara.

—Usted no puede…

— ¿Ver? Aunque la luz le ha sido negada a mis ojos, he desarrollado otras cosas y puedo sentir perfectamente tu angustia y miedo, pero aun así se trate del mismísimo Lucifer quien te persigue no te encontrara… Al menos no por el momento —aunque las palabras de aquella mujer sonaban con una infinita seguridad, que ella por un momento las creyó, sabía que no debía confiarse, porque ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Apretó los puños en el vestido y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba sentada para dirigirse a la vieja mesa de madera donde reposaba una jarra de agua, tomó un vaso y con algo de torpeza se sirvió. Con gran desesperación se bebió el agua y contemplo que su anfitriona se mecía sobre su mecedora mientras tarareaba la canción de un vals y aferraba el marco de una fotografía en su pecho.

Había llegado apenas ayer, aquella mujer la había encontrado a la orilla del rio y sin dudarlo la ayudo. Era increíble cómo a pesar de su discapacidad se las había arreglado para llevarla hasta su casa y más aun permitirle quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiese a pesar de lo poco que le había contado con respecto a la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué acaso esa anciana no debía desconfiar de ella? ¿Por qué le abría tan fácilmente las puertas de su hogar a un desconocido? Porque ella a pesar de toda esa amabilidad y ayuda, ella si desconfiaba de la anciana. Sin embargo no tenía opción y tomaría el riesgo de quedarse allí, y todo para que él no la encontrara. Dando un suspiro se dirigió nuevamente a sentarse, pero esta vez sobre un sofá de color marrón donde inmediatamente se quedo dormida, debido a que aun se encontraba débil después de no haberse alimentado debidamente.

El reloj marcaba las 10 en punto. La anciana se levanto de su mecedora, aun con la fotografía en sus brazos y miro a la chica que se había quedado dormida. Decidió dejarla en su sitio, la tapo con con una manta y después se marcho a su habitación para también dormir. Aquella joven podría haber seguido sumida en su sueño, de no ser porque la voz de aquel ser comenzó a golpear su mente.

"_¿Y tu si… Estas dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias?"_

"_Al fin y al cabo eres solo una humana"_

"_Si usted lo desea así será"_

"_¿Por qué no admite que tiene miedo?"_

"_Usted me traiciono"_

— ¡No! —ante aquella última frase, la chica se levanto sobresaltada y gritando. ¿Es que ni siquiera en sueños la dejaría en paz? Salió apresuradamente de la casa y corrió hasta llegar a un árbol, donde se dejo caer recargando su espalda en este. —No —volvió a repetir y llevándose las manos al rostro comenzó a sollozar.

Estaba furioso, podía sentirlo. Tenía miedo de regresar y enfrentarlo. ¿En qué momento todo se descompuso? _"Estúpida Meyrin, Sebastian no te lo perdonara" _se dijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba y trataba de calmarse. Si tan solo ella no hubiera creído en esa mentira, pero él hubiera no existe y ella tenía que afrontar la situación tarde o temprano. Con algo de miedo, se toco la zona alta del pecho, aquel lugar donde reposaba el contrato que había hecho algunos años atrás con el demonio Sebastian Michaelis…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

**Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Meyrin como contratista? Bueno, al principio tenía previsto que fuera un OC, pero luego pensé en Meyrin y un ¿Qué pasaría?, así que se me antojo mas este personaje ¬w¬ y además porque a mí me gusta el Sebastian x Meyrin. Siento mucho si este prologo es demasiado corto, pero quería darle algo de misterio al inicio, prometo que los capis serán mas largos. El primer capítulo ya está listo y dependiendo si ustedes quieren que lo suba o no lo haré lo más pronto posible. Deseo de corazón que le den una oportunidad y si no, pues ya ni modo jejejeje.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima (si es que lo hay T-T)**


	2. Secreto revelado

**Hola gente bonita. **

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer la oportunidad que le dieron a esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo a :**

**ArYune Le CrOacK, Aydan K, a mi querida senpai Shadechu Nightray, Annyelyca, Quien sabe (Ponte un Nick más decente niña ¬_¬) y a Akashoujo948. ****También quiero pedirle una disculpa a NikkyPhantohive: (****Sorry, still do not have full command of English, because I'm still studying it and it could not do the translation u.u)**

**Y bueno, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes esperando que sea de su agrado chicas *o***

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: A partir de este capítulo y en los próximos, se pueden presentar temas sensibles y lenguaje vulgar que pueden ser ofensivos para algunos. Si esto no es de tu agrado, por favor, abstente de leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Yana Toboso u.u**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Secreto revelado. **_

Las gotas que comenzaban a caer, amenazaban con una gran llovizna. Los transeúntes comenzaban a correr para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse y algunos más precavidos comenzaron a sacar sus paraguas para seguir andando y llegar a su destino sin tener que verse obligados hacer lo mismo que los demás.

Todas esas personas pasando a su lado, todas ellas indiferentes y ajenas a su dolor; alguna que otra mirada se posaba en ella, pero estas siempre eran de desprecio y frialdad, porque las personas como ella, eran marcadas por la sociedad como escoria y un mal necesario para la humanidad, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos para juzgar? Los seres humanos son crueles y despiadados. Seres egoístas, cínicos, infames, rencorosos y mentirosos. Cada uno buscando el beneficio propio y sobretodo su supervivencia en este mundo lleno de corrupción… "Supervivencia"… Aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no sobrevivir y demostrar que ella era uno de los fuertes? ¿Por qué no demostrar que ya jamás podrían doblegarla? ¿Por qué pensar en ser como ellos?... Porque en el mundo en el que ella vive, es cruel. Porque ella observa todos los días como la esperanza de algo prospero en su vida, en su miserable vida, muere.

Con algo de pesadez se levanto del lugar donde por largo rato permaneció sentada, en aquel pavimento frío y duro. Comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. Sentía el agua de los charcos que pisaba penetrar en sus gastados zapatos, la ropa y el cabello pegársele al cuerpo y la cara, pero que mas daba, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas e incluso a mucho peores. Su andar la condujo hasta un callejón lúgubre donde se adentro e inmediatamente una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! —la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre corpulento y alto la hizo sentirse un poco intimidada, pero se mantuvo seria y serena para que él no lo notara.

—Por ahí —respondió secamente y con la mirada gacha. Aquel hombre asevero mas su mirada y apretó con más fuerza el hombro de la chica, quién solo esbozo un pequeño signo de dolor en su rostro.

—Pequeña idiota. Ya verás cuando lleguemos, así que andando —la chica obedeció sin protestar y siguiendo el paso de aquel hombre se adentraron más y más por aquel callejón.

El olor a miseria se respiraba por todas partes. Las calles se volvían cada vez más inhóspitas y deplorables conforme avanzaban. Vivir en los barrios bajos y más pobres de Londres era un verdadero infierno del cual difícilmente podías salir, y más si tu vida era controlada de la manera que era controlada la vida de aquella chica. Maylene era su nombre, dado quien sabe por quién, pues desde que tenía uso de razón era llamada así por todos. Su apellido, inexistente, algo normal para ella que había sido acogida desde recién nacida en un orfanato de niñas de mala muerte, donde el abuso, los malos tratos y la explotación estaban a la orden del día para toda niña que caía en ese lugar; obligadas a trabajar de todas las formas y siempre vigiladas para que no cometieran la tontería de querer escapar. Para aquel hombre era un verdadero fastidio estar tras las pequeñas ratas -como él solía llamarlas- No era necesario, pues dudaba que alguna cometiera la osadía de escapar o siquiera intentarlo, aunque al parecer Maylene podía ser la excepción, pues la noche anterior había desaparecido, haciendo pensar que se había escapado. Grande había sido la desesperación de Madame Babette al enterarse de aquel suceso e inmediatamente mando a buscarla.

Detuvieron sus pasos al estar frente a una casa de gran tamaño. La fachada aparentaba ser un lugar normal para cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, donde seguramente alguien con un corazón bondadoso luchaba por mantener aquel lugar y cuidar de aquellas vidas inocentes que no tenían familia ni hogar, pero solo era un mero disfraz de lo que realmente se vivía ahí dentro, aunque poco importaba lo que pensaran las personas, al fin y al cabo no había manera de que se enteraran lo que pasaba ahí, y si esto llegaba a ocurrir, incluso nada podían hacer. Una vez que se encontraron dentro, inmediatamente la chica fue agredida al ser tomada del cabello y ser jalada hasta encontrarse dentro de una habitación. Las quejas de exigencia para ser soltada fueron ignoradas hasta que fue aventada a un rincón.

— ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? —Maylene se llevo una mano al hombro, ya que al ser arrojada con tanta brusquedad se había golpeado aquella zona. Su mirada inmediatamente se clavo en la de su agresora, a quien miro con infinito rencor.

Madame Babette, así era como exigía ser llamada por todos aquella mujer. Su apariencia joven, demandaba que podría tener a lo mucho 35 años. Cabello castaño, finas facciones, piel nívea, ojos del mismo color al cabello, alta y de una figura muy bien estilizada. Cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una dama de la nobleza y no una humilde misionera, devota a dios y ayudar al prójimo como aparentaba ser, aunque el papel lo interpretaba bastante bien, pues si no, ¿cómo hubiera logrado tener el control de aquel orfanato? Por lo poco que algunos saben, aquella mujer había llegado con el propósito de ayudar a la difunta dirigente de aquel orfanato, quien había mandado una carta a un convento para pedir ayuda y que alguna misionera se ofreciera como voluntaria ayudar a aquellas huérfanas una vez que ella muriera, pues los años de constante lucha por sacar adelante aquel lugar le habían afectado, y la vida le cobraba todos esos años de dedicación y entrega. Cuando Adelaida llego -ya que este era su nombre real- inmediatamente se gano la simpatía de la dirigente y de las niñas del lugar. Nadie se imaginaba que detrás de aquel carisma y dulzura se escondía un lobo disfrazado con piel de cordero y que después de que pasara un mes, cuando la dirigente muriera, ella inmediatamente tomó el control de todo. Si aquel lugar gozaba algún tipo de estabilidad y armonía, pues ella trastorno todo eso, convirtiendo aquel lugar en el infierno. Casualmente, el día que ella tomó el control, a las puertas del orfanato fue abandonada Maylene estando recién nacida y que con su llanto incesante atrajo la atención de aquella mujer en esa noche fría donde fue abandonada.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste, Edmond? —pregunto Madame Babette ensanchando una sonrisa de superioridad que fue demasiado irritante para la joven.

—En la entrada del callejón principal —Incrédula por las palabras de su ayudante, la mujer comenzó a reír. ¿Qué acaso su cometido no era escapar? ¿Qué había hecho a la chica volver? Porque no creía que simplemente se había ido a vagabundear por ahí.

— ¿Tanto es tu temor hacía mí que decidiste volver? —pregunto con satisfacción y arrogancia Madama Babette. Maylene bajo la cabeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que no fue vista por ninguno de los dos, ¿temerle? Pero que ingenua e ilusa, desde hace tiempo ella había dejado de temerle. Su intención no era la de escapar, porque sabía que de nada le serviría, pues debía reconocer que los alcances de aquella mujer eran demasiado grandes. Si había desaparecido aquella noche fue por el simple hecho de que había querido sentirse libre y salir de aquel ambiente cruel y asfixiante que tanto odiaba, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes.

—… —la chica se mantuvo callada y mirando el suelo, ahora vendría el castigo, poco le importaba, pues ya estaba acostumbrada. Madame Babette la contemplo por un momento y luego sonrió con una despreciable sonrisa llena de hipócrita dulzura, con esas con las que solía envolver a los demás.

—Mi querida niña, por esta vez te pienso perdonar, pero ten en cuenta que no volverá a pasar si cometes la misma estupidez, ahora te quiero fuera de mi vista antes de que me hagas cambiar de parecer —Maylene se levantó y camino hacia la entrada, la puerta inmediatamente se cerró y entonces se encamino por los pasillos para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la mujer, por lo general, ella no era de las personas que pasaban por alto los "errores" de los demás, aun así, no bajaría la guardia; pues con esa mujer siempre te podría esperar alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Al entrar al dormitorio, Maylene se quito el viejo y remendado vestido que tenía puesto para ponerlo a secar, quedando solo en un camisón blanco de tirantes, luego tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse mientras con pesadez se sentaba sobre su cama y miraba a su alrededor. Aquel dormitorio deteriorado por los años no había cambiado en nada desde que ella llego a ese lugar. El mobiliario escaso y desgastado, los vidrios de las ventanas opacos y algunos rotos, las goteras del techo y el olor a humedad por todas partes. Se miro las palmas de las manos con el único ojo visible, ya que su largo fleco cubría parte de la mitad de su rostro, aquellas palmas revelaban las arduas jornadas laborales que era obligada hacer y con ello, 15 años de encierro , maltrato y humillación; otro año estaba a punto de acumularse, en un mes cumpliría 16. Miles de preguntas siempre azotaban su mente como: ¿De dónde habría venido?, ¿por qué sus padres la habían abandonado?, ¿Acaso estaban muertos? ¿Sería que realmente no tenía a nadie en el mundo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho voces en el corredor.

—Te juro que si no haces nada de lo que te ordené, lo lamentaras —Maylene fijo su mirada a la puerta que estaba por abrirse y frunció el seño al reconocer perfectamente la voz de Susan y su sequito de estúpidas.

—Pero, es que yo… —la puerta se abrió de golpe y el pequeño cuerpo de una niña fue a dar contra el suelo. Maylene miro aquel acto y a la niña en el suelo. Era la primera vez que la veía, seguramente era una nueva adquisición de Madame Babette y Susan le estaba dando la "bienvenida". Detestaba a esa chica, era igual a Madame Babette, por algo se había vuelto algo así como su favorita, ya que Susan se encargaba de ser su informante si alguna de las demás chicas hacía algo en contra de las reglas impuestas por esa mujer.

— ¿Qué miras? —la mirada burlona de Susan se poso en Maylene mientras enredaba entre sus dedos sus rizos rubios, las otras dos chicas a su lado tomaron aquella niña y la llevaron hasta un rincón donde comenzaron a bofetearla.

—Esto pasa cuando no escuchas lo que uno te dice —dijo una de ellas mientras la golpeaba. Maylene se levanto dirigiéndose hacia ellas en cuanto vio a Susan que había tomado una correa para hacer aquel espectáculo más brutal y tomado su muñeca con brusquedad se la quito.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Devuélveme eso —exigió Susan, pero Maylene la ignoro y empujando a las agresoras de la niña, se acerco a ella para levantarla.

—No se acerquen o les pesara —de forma amenazante la chica las miro en cuanto vio que pretendían írsele encima. Susan clavo su mirada azul con la avellana de Maylene, quien se mantenía firme y determinada actuar si ellas atacaban.

—Ya veraz, si Madame Babette te perdono una, no te perdonara dos —totalmente furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar, Susan y las otras dos se marcharon jurando que se vengarían de ella. Maylene bufo y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama. Que Susan hiciera lo que quisiese, era tan llorona, que ya podía imaginarse la sarta de mentiras que le diría a Madame Babette con tal de que esta le impusiera el peor de los castigos. Miro por la ventana como la lluvia arreciaba más y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, se olvido de la presencia de aquella niña que había defendido, a lo cual la pequeña se percato y se acerco a Maylene. La comenzó a llamar, pero esta no respondía, pues seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió tirar de su camisón una y otra vez hasta que esta por fin volteó a verla.

—Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado —Maylene la miro con algo de desconcierto, aquella niña le sonreía como si frente a ella se encontrara la persona más extraordinaria del mundo. —Me llamo Sara, ¿y tú? —la chica seguía anonadada, por lo general, cuando defendía alguna niña de los abusos de Susan, estas huían despavoridas sin agradecerle nada, pues temían que la otra tomara represalias contra ellas después. A maylene no le importaba si le daban las gracias o no, después de todo lo hacía al sentir lástima de el futuro tan oscuro que les esperaba como para permitir que una idiota, egoísta y arrogante hiciera de las suyas y les quisiera hacer la vida peor. — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No me quieres decir tu nombre?

—Maylene —respondió tras salir de su desconcierto. La niña asintió y le extendió la mano en señal de presentación, a lo que ella correspondió y la miro detenidamente. Era pequeña y menuda; calculaba que tendría no más de 8 años, su piel algo pálida, sus ojos color verdes y su cabello de un color rojizo, pero no tanto como el de ella. Llevaba puesto ya el mismo vestido gris que todas usaban, por supuesto que este no era nuevo, era uno de los tantos que reciclaban y mas que vestido, estos ya pasaban a ser harapos.

—Es un nombre muy lindo… ¿Podemos ser amigas, Maylene? Pregunto Sara con un enorme brillo en los ojos. Aquella pregunta resonó en su cabeza. Ella jamás había tenido una amiga, pues la gran mayoría de las chicas no se relacionaban con nadie y en su caso era el mismo, a excepción claro, de Susan y las dos chicas que siempre estaban con ella. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar sola y sinceramente no le hacía especial ilusión tener una amiga e incluso le parecía extraña esa palabra.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana cuando el estridente grito de Jane la cocinera, despertó a todas las chicas del dormitorio. — ¡Vamos, despierten ahora! —aquella mujer regordeta y alta, miraba con sus azules y pequeños ojos como la mayoría obedecían, pero algunas la ignoraban y se rehusaban abrir los ojos, así que haciendo resonar la baldosa con sus tacones se acercaba hasta sus camas y golpeaba sobre el buro que tenían al lado de sus camas, logrando que estas se sobresaltaran y terminaran por despertarse. —Tienen solo diez minutos para arreglar sus camas, lavarse y vestirse. La que no llegue pronto al comedor se quedara sin desayuno —con suma rapidez, absolutamente todas se apresuraron acatar la orden, ya que, el quedarse sin desayuno no era algo bueno, y menos para el día que les esperaba.

Maylene fue una de las primeras en estar lista, tenía suma practica en eso, además que con eso evitaba la pelea por un lugar en los lavabos y el hecho de escaparse de la vista de Sara, que desde aquel día, la niña no paraba de seguirla a todos lados. Sinceramente le incomodaba e irritaba su insistencia de ser su amiga y estar a su lado.

El comedor se lleno, aproximadamente eran 30 huérfanas las que vivían en ese lugar. La ayudante de la cocinera comenzó a servir a todas un plato de avena y un vaso de leche fría. Aquel desayuno era todo lo que consumían hasta el medio día y no podían pedir más de lo que ya se les había servido. Maylene estaba a punto de tomarse el vaso de leche, cuando notó que en la mesa faltaba Sara y sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Susan reír con sus amigas. Seguramente le habían hecho algo aquellas arpías; se sentía culpable por ello y no dudo en ir a buscarla.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y corrió hasta el dormitorio. Abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando la habitación completamente sola. — ¿Sara? ¿Dónde estás? —llamo la chica, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que se adentro mas a la habitación y escucho el ruido de alguien que sollozaba, pero no lograba saber de dónde provenía aquel ruido; hasta que termino por estar cerca del armario y escucho el ruido con más claridad. Abrió las puertas del armario y entonces la encontró, atada de los pies y las manos con una mordaza en la boca, la niña lloraba con un notable miedo en los ojos. Maylene sintió una enorme furia recorrerle el cuerpo e inmediatamente desato a Sara.

— ¡Maylene! —grito la niña al ser desatada y arrojársele para abrazarla.

—Está bien, no llores más, aquí estoy —dijo conciliadora la chica mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —Fue Susan ¿no es cierto?

—Si… Dijo que me lo merecía y que la próxima en pagarlo serías tu… Tengo miedo —Sara se aferro mas al abrazo mientras temblaba. ¿Qué tan cruel se podía ser? Susan lo iba a pagar caro.

—No tengas miedo, te prometo no volver a dejarte sola —Sara miro a Maylene y se seco las lagrimas mientras sonreía con una tierna sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Si eres mi amiga? —la chica asintió y tomo la mano de la pequeña, sintió un vuelco en el estomago al notar que la muñeca de Sara estaba amoratada, pues la fuerza del amarre con la que le habían atado le había lastimado.

Bajaron rápidamente, las otras ya estaban por terminar el desayuno y Maylene sentó a Sara en su lugar. Sabía que la niña ya no tendría su desayuno, así que decidió darle el suyo. —Pe-pero…

—No digas nada y come, no te preocupes por mi —dijo Maylene con una sonrisa sincera al ver que Sara estaba a punto de negarse en comer su desayuno. La pequeña asintió con gran pesar y comenzó a comer mientras Maylene le lanzaba una mirada inquisitoria a Susan y a sus amigas, quería golpearlas y hacerles pagar lo que habían hecho, pero se detuvo al ser tomada de la mano por Susan, quien le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Madame Babette entro al comedor junto a Edmond, lo cual quería decir que la hora de ser llevadas a sus actividades laborales estaba cerca. Madame Babetten tenía un trato con más de una fabrica con el fin de que, ella prestaba a las niñas de su posesión para trabajar en esos lugares y ella obtendría ganancias con esto, a diferencia de otros orfanatos que después de ser acogidos al nacer, en un futuro no muy lejano fueran trasladados a diversas fábricas donde se les asignaba un trabajo u otro dependiendo de su edad y que terminaban teniendo un contrato que los convertía prácticamente en una posesión más del dueño de la fábrica. Esto era algo que a ella no le convenía si podía sacar un mayor provecho con ellas de otras formas.

Ese día tocaba en la fábrica textil. Maylene, las demás huérfanas y otros niños que ya pertenecían al dueño, debían encargarse de reparar los hilos rotos de las maquinas que se soltaban continuamente, algo que era realmente doloroso y muy duro para ellas, pues debían ocuparse de decenas de máquinas en funcionamiento que tan solo con su fricción y el continuo desgaste les provocaban yagas y sangre en sus dedos que no podían curar, ya que si se detenían en el proceso, eran severamente castigadas.

Para mala suerte de la chica, la jornada de trabajo se había extendido hasta muy tarde y el no haberse alimentado por la mañana le estaba afectando, pues su estomago se quejaba y aunque hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo le exigía que se detuviera y descansara, así que sin resistir más termino por desmayarse. Sara fue la primera en verla desfallecer y correr a su lado, poco le importo que la amenazaran en que si no volvía al trabajo la castigarían. Al poco rato llegó Madame Babette junto a Lord Lekker, quien era el dueño de aquella fabrica y pidieron que la chica fuese llevada de ahí.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Maylene sintió que la cabeza le estallaría, le dolía mucho y se sintió débil al querer levantarse, así que termino por tumbarse nuevamente en la cama donde estaba, la cual reconoció perfectamente al saber que era la suya. ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? No recordaba lo que había pasado, pero de pronto a su mente vino el rostro de Sara y eso hizo que se levantara sin importarle las condiciones en las que estaba. Con dificultad y tambaleándose se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escucho un par de voces en el corredor, una era la voz de Madame Babette y la otra la de Lord Lekker, quien era un hombre mayor, muy respetado entre la sociedad, aunque desconocían su verdadera naturaleza, pues aquel hombre, aparte de explotar gente y niños en sus fabricas, tenía tratos con la mujer en que si a este le gustaba alguna chica del lugar se la compraba por una noche. Maylene sentía una gran repulsión hacía aquel hombre, pues era demasiado nefasto lo que hacía.

— ¡Demonios! Que susto me dio esa niña, será mejor que vea como sigue —al escuchar aquello, Maylene retrocedió con el propósito de regresar a la cama para fingirse dormida, pues lo que menos quería era ver a ese hombre .

—Mejor déjela descansar y mientras, me gustaría hablar con usted respecto a ella —Maylene sintió que se le congelaba la sangre, sospechaba de lo que podría tratarse.

—Está bien, vamos a un lugar donde no nos escuchen —una vez que escucho que se alejaban, decidió seguirlos. Temía escuchar lo que Lord Lekker le diría, pero tenía que saber si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

Los siguió con dificultad hasta el cuarto de Madame Babette, donde una vez ahí dentro, ella cerró la puerta y Maylene tuvo que pegar la oreja para poder escuchar. —Lo escucho Lord Lekker, pero ya me imagino de lo que me quiere hablar —aquel hombre sonrió. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los castaños de la mujer.

—Maylene me gusta, ¿cuánto por ella?

—Vaya, usted si que no se anda con rodeos —Madame Babette sonrió y se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa mientras Maylene se encontraba fuera y tras escuchar aquello se llevo una mano a la cabeza. "Lo sabía" se dijo a sí misma en un susurro la chica. —Ella es demasiado valiosa, así que le costara muy cara la noche con ella.

—Creo que usted no me ha entendido, no la quiero solo por una noche —la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Lo siento, pero de ese modo ella no está a la venta.

—Por favor Adelaida, te conviene vendérmela a estar gastando inútilmente tu vida en tratar de saber qué es lo que paso para que una niña de buena familia fuera abandonada en este inmundo lugar, porque hasta ahora no as descubierto nada —¿niña de buena familia? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de ella? Maylene se tapo la boca ante la sorpresa de aquello que decía el hombre.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esa chica vale demasiado, si yo supiera exactamente que paso, podría sacarle demasiado provecho. Tengo la prueba que demuestra quien es en su acta de nacimiento —Maylene sintió una oleada de angustia, ¿en verdad ella sabía quién era y de donde venía? No podía resistir mas aquel impacto, así que con las pocas fuerzas que obtuvo, echo a correr. Esa mujer era de lo peor ¿Cómo le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso? Ella después de todo si procedía de algún lugar.

Tras haber llegado al dormitorio se tumbo en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso esto podría cambiar su vida y salir del infierno en el que vivía?

* * *

(…) (…) (..) (…) (…)

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí, sinceramente no me gusto el primer capítulo porque siento que fue demasiado soso, pero así es como debían comenzar las cosas, ya que para el siguiente pasaran muchas cosas como la magnífica aparición de cierto demonio favorito de muchos y mío también jejejeje.**

**Bueno, pues espero sus reviews. Cualquier consejo o sugerencia son bienvenidas *o* ¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, ¿quieren que salgan mas personajes de Kuroshitsuji? Ya que aun no estoy segura de ello, pero si ustedes quieren que salgan, saldrán.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima **


	3. El deseo que no se cumplió

_**Buenas madrugadas mis querid s lectoras/es, lamento mucho el retraso, pero por fin les traigo nuevo capítulo n.n**_

_**Y antes de comenzar mis agradecimientos ha:**_

_**Anonimo: J**__ajajaja ¿cuál cambio? Ni siquiera pusiste uno, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review querida amiga Gorgonzola y si, no te preocupes que Undertaker si saldrá XD_

_**Shadechu Nightray: Q**__uerida senpai, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y de nuevo te doy las gracias por tus sabios consejos para esta historia. Jajajajajaja ya te había mencionado que me mato el apodo que le pusiste a la bruja de mi Oc? Jajajaja pues te lo vuelvo a decir, ese apodo le quedo perfecto al igual que a sus bru-hijastras LOL y bueno con respecto a lo de Sara… lo descubrirás en este capi__._

_**ArYune Le CrOacK: S**__i, la pobre pasa por mucho y aquí no será la excepción, pero dejare que lo descubras tu, por cierto, yo también la odió, pero este personaje tenía que aparecer :(. Muchas gracias por tu review :D_

_**Aydan K.: M**__e alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de todo jejeje. Si, Sara logró romper esa barrera que Maylene tenía puesta en ella y pudo hacerse su amiga n.n Bueno, ese es un secreto que tardare en revelar. Siento dejarte con la intriga jejeje y te agradezco mucho tu lindo review._

_**Annyelyca: N**__o te preocupes mi querida aprendiz, yo esperare tu review aunque tardes :D_

_Jajajaja créeme que si me hubiera gustado que Maylene le diera su merecido pero bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y como siempre, te agradezco infinitamente que sigas mis historias :') _

_**Estefa-chan y Yoru: G**__racias por su lindo review y espero de corazón que este capi sea de su agrado n.n._

_**Akashoujo: T**__e agradezco mucho tu review y bueno jejeje el encuentro… ya lo veraz. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y de nuevo te digo que no hay problema, suele pasar ;) _

_**Alexa Michaelis: Q**__ue bien que te haya gustado el desarrollo de esta historia y que bien que le das una oportunidad y que el transcurso de esta te sea cada vez más interesante. Mil gracias por tu review_

_**Mary-animeangel: M**__uchisimas gracias por tus dos reviews y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aquí te traigo la continuación :3_

_**Unmeysil 3: ¿**__En serio? Qué bueno que te ha gustado y que bien que le das una oportunidad a este fic con esta pareja jejeje, la verdad es que me encantan estos dos juntos y por eso decidí unirlos en esta historia. He aquí la continuación y muchas gracias por tu review y ser fiel seguidora *o*_

_**Y ya sin más que decir ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2: El deseo que no se cumplió.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había dejado el día atrás para poder gobernar en su plenitud. Algunos rayos de la luna se colaron por la ventana y Maylene se levanto de la cama para observar por ella. Los recuerdos de los eventos ocurridos aquella tarde, azotaban su mente sin darle tiempo analizar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado de aquellos dos. Por suerte, Madame Babette se había negado a venderla a ese hombre, así que por el momento podía estar tranquila en ese aspecto, pero aun quedaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer con semejante revelación.

Sintiendo el frio viento penetrar por una parte rota de la ventana, decidió volver a su cama, definitivamente no podría dormir, así que solo se sentó en ella y observo a Sara que dormía plácidamente. La niña quiso dormir con ella y Maylene no se negó, para ser sincera, empezaba agradarle la compañía de la chiquilla y le agradecía las atenciones que había tenido con ella esa tarde. Sonrió con diversión al recordar como luego de que volviera a la habitación tras escuchar a escondidas a Madame Babette y Lord Lekker, que Sara ya se encontraba en el dormitorio con su semblante aterrado mirando la cama de Maylene vacía y en cuanto se giro dispuesta a salir corriendo para buscarla choco con ella, y al verla se soltó a llorar diciendo que se había asustado al no verla en su cama. El resto de la tarde, Sara se dedico a cuidarla y a estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ella necesitara.

Tomó la manta que yacía casi en el suelo, pues Sara se movía demasiado y se había descobijado, entonces volvió a taparla y paso una mano por su cabeza para acariciársela con suavidad, soltó un suspiro y frunció el seño, ella definitivamente haría algo y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras Madame Babette se burlaba de ella.

.

.

La mañana estaba fresca y el cielo bastante nublado. Ese día no saldrían a ningún lado para su suerte, así que se les permitió a todas aquellas jóvenes y niñas, dormir un poco más de la cuenta, pero ir al comedor para desayunar a la hora en que Jane las despertara y se los ordenara. Por supuesto, Maylene ayudo a Sara a vestirse y lavarse para que en ningún momento se separara de ella y bajar juntas al comedor, no quería que algo como el día anterior se volviera a repetir, porque si Susan y compañía volvían a ponerle una mano encima a la niña, no se contendría y las molería a golpes.

—Estas muy callada, ¿pasa algo Maylene? —pregunto la pequeña mientras la miraba curiosa y movía con la cuchara la avena de su plato, Maylene miro a Sara algo dudosa, no sabía si era prudente contarle lo que había descubierto el día anterior; no era porque desconfiara de ella, si no porque, aunque estaba dispuesta hacer algo al respecto, no sabía cómo proceder y lo que menos quería era cometer errores y que Sara se viera envuelta en ello. Necesitaba planear minuciosamente todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Nada, solo pensaba en que moriría por ser amiga de Susan —dijo la chica con sarcasmo y burla al ver que las seguidoras de esta, eran tratadas como sirvientas. Se veían tan patéticas atendiendo los caprichos de la que se hacía llamar "su amiga". Sara comenzó a reír sin imaginar que Maylene le ocultaba su verdadera preocupación y que con aquello pretendía desviar su atención de ella.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? Madame y Lord Lekker discutieron ayer —aquellas palabras captaron de inmediato la atención de Maylene e inmediatamente volteó a ver a dos chicas que se encontraban cerca de ella y que hablaban de aquel asunto. Conocía perfectamente el motivo, pero no sabía a qué punto se habían agravado las cosas al haber salido huyendo de allí e ignoraba como habían terminado las cosas, de cómo determinadamente Madame Babette rechazo la oferta y el otro indignado salió de la habitación gritando blasfemias y amenazas. Los que se encontraban presentes escucharon todo aquello y la mujer encolerizo mas tras salir y seguir a Lord Lekker para que regresara sin tener éxito de que este se detuviera.

— ¿Y sabes la razón por la cual pelearon?

—Sí, ella por primera vez le negó venderle a una de nosotras y esto lo enfureció —su interlocutora abrió sus ojos con asombro y Maylene sonrío, ¿quién diría que se convirtió en la manzana de la discordia entre esos dos? Ojala y se hubieran matado entre ambos, pero tampoco creía que hubieran llegado a ese extremo.

— ¿Y a quién le negó? —pregunto aun más curiosa la aludida, a lo que la otra chica se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído. Vaya tontería, como si las demás no fueran conscientes de lo ocurrido, los chismes se esparcían a la velocidad de la luz. En cuanto la otra chica se alejo de su compañera, está inmediatamente volteó a ver a Maylene, quien mantuvo su mirada estoica y ocasionara que la chica desviara la mirada rápidamente. Maylene bufo con burla ante la indiscreción de aquella chica y se levanto de su asiento tras terminar su "magnifico" desayuno. Sara de igual manera termino y ambas salieron del comedor.

Tras caminar en el corredor e ir platicando una que otra trivialidad, tanto Maylene como Sara se detuvieron, pues Susan y las otras les obstruyeron el paso, lo que provoco que instintivamente Maylene pusiera tras ella a Sara de forma protectora. —Madame Babette quiere verte.

—Hazte a un lado entonces, me tapas el paso —Susan la miro con burla y se hizo a un lado junto con sus acompañantes y luego miro a Sara amenazadoramente, a lo que la niña bajo la mirada algo asustada y se aferrara mas a la mano de Maylene.

—No temas, no te harán daño, no mientras yo esté aquí —dijo la chica mientras le sonreía para transmitirle seguridad. Sara sonrió de igual forma y el miedo que sintió en esos momentos se desvaneció.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo conseguiste que Madame no te vendiera a ese hombre tan repulsivo? —Maylene se detuvo al escuchar aquellas preguntas que destilaban un enorme rencor, pues Susan era una de las tantas chicas que había pasado por la cama de Lord Lekker a pesar de haberle suplicado a Madame Babette de que no la vendiera a ese hombre. Maylene, a pesar de que no tenía en absoluto una buena relación con Susan y su sequito, sentía pena por ella y todas las que pasaban por aquel momento tan horrible.

—Yo no hice nada, pero si tanto quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo a ella —sin esperar respuesta, Maylene siguió su camino con la niña, quien miro con desconcierto a la chica sin entender aquellas palabras.

—May…

—No preguntes, son cosas que aun no entenderías y que preferiría que aun no supieras —Sara asintió y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos al lado de Maylene, quien la observo con desconcierto ante su repentina conducta. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que estoy contenta de que seas mi amiga —Maylene sonrió y le rodeo los hombros mientras se dirigían con Madame Babette, cuando por fin estuvieron frente a su puerta, la muchacha elevo su mano para tocar, pero se detuvo y suspiro con pesadez. De tan solo saber que la tendría cara a cara después de enterarse de aquella verdad, sentía una gran furia y unas ganas incontenibles de echársele encima, pero tenía que tranquilizarse y despejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—Adelante —se escucho tras la puerta cuando por fin la joven toco. Ambas chicas entraron en cuanto la mujer se los autorizo, la mirada de ambas se posó en ella, quien se encontraba tras un escritorio revisando un papel que leía con sumo interés.

— ¿Me mando a llamar? —la mujer de cabello castaño elevo sus ojos fijándolos en Maylene e hizo un gesto de molestia, cosa que no le importo a la chica, seguramente aun estaba furiosa y soltaría su frustración de alguna forma con ella.

—Sí, el sótano necesita limpieza, así que encárgate de limpiarlo —Madame Babette volvió a centrar su atención en aquel documento y Maylene la observo con profundo odió, luego miro tras la mujer, donde se encontraba un cuadro con una imagen religiosa, sabía que tras ese cuadro había una caja fuerte y seguramente en esa caja estaba aquel papel que revelaba quien era y de qué familia provenía, pues en esa caja la mujer guardaba todo lo valioso para ella. Sara no paso desapercibido este comportamiento y la miro con preocupación, no se había equivocado al pensar que algo no andaba bien con Maylene.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso crees que el sótano se limpiara solo? Muévete —dijo al ver que aun seguía la chica allí.

—Como ordene… Madame —la joven se giro junto con Sara para poder salir, pero la mujer las detuvo en cuanto se percato que Maylene iba acompañada por la chiquilla.

—Espera un momento, ¿esta niña que hace contigo? —ambas se miraron de reojo, sería un verdadero problema si a esa mujer se le ocurría negarle la compañía de Sara y que la mandara por otro lado, así que inmediatamente se giro a verla nuevamente e interceder por la niña si se le ocurría hacer aquello.

—Está en sus primeros días en este lugar y me gustaría orientarla un poco.

— ¿En serio? Qué raro, tu no sueles ser así —Maylene entre cerró los ojos esperando a que no se negara que Sara estuviera con ella, mientras que la niña miro el suelo con nerviosismo y esperando lo mismo. —Pero qué más da, no es como si me interese —tras poner su atención por tercera vez al papel que leía, la mujer les ordeno que se marcharan, a lo que ambas suspiraron de alivio y se marcharon rumbo al sótano.

.

.

—Que sucio está este lugar, ¿hace cuanto que no lo limpian? —pregunto la niña con asombro al ver con sus ojos verdes lo sucio y desordenado que estaba. Una enorme capa de polvo cubría todo. Telarañas en las esquinas, en los muebles y demás cosas que habían ido a rumbar ahí al ya no tener algún uso. Sara había jurado que había visto pasar una rata gigante entre unas mantas que cubrían algunos muebles, aunque no era para asombrarse después de ver el ambiente del sótano.

—En realidad, al menos desde que estoy aquí, jamás se ha limpiado este lugar.

— ¿Cómo? Pero entonces….

—Sí, la bruja que viaja con bandera de santa no hace esto más que para cobrármela —Sara miro con tristeza a Maylene, aunque esta simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba y comenzó acomodar algunas cosas, la niña se dispuso ayudarla pero la joven se lo impidió. —No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

—Pero yo quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo —Maylene asintió, a lo que la pequeña sonrió con entusiasmo.

Dejar el lugar más o menos decente sería lo que harían, porque en definitiva no lo dejarían impecable, pues sería una proeza viendo en la situación que estaba el lugar. Maylene se encargaba de acomodar y limpiar mientras Sara barría y roseaba agua para que el polvo no se levantara demasiado. Abrieron con mucho esfuerzo las ventilas que ya estaban más que oxidadas al no ser abiertas seguramente durante años y por ahí habían logrado sacar lo que en efecto era una rata enorme y que causo que la niña se pusiera a gritar con terror y dar de escobazos por todos lados tratando de darle al ver el tamaño que poseía el roedor. Tardaron toda la mañana y parte del medio día en acabar, pero habían logrado dejar el sótano en mejores condiciones a las que se encontraba antes. —Estoy muy cansada, pero este lugar luce mejor, ¿no crees Maylene? … … ¿Maylene? —volvió a llamar Sara al no tener respuesta, pues la chica se encontraba totalmente distraída.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué me decías?

—Te decía que… Olvídalo, mejor dime que te ocurre a ti, desde esta mañana estas muy extraña —Maylene negó con la cabeza mientras fingía estar bien con una sonrisa, pero Sara torció la boca dándole a entender que no le creía. — ¿No confías en mi? —pregunto con tristeza la niña.

La joven suspiro y toco la cabeza de Sara con ternura. Al parecer, a pesar de la edad que poseía la chiquilla, podía ser muy perspicaz y no podría ocultarle más las cosas, así que decidió contarle lo que descubrió ayer por la tarde. —Te lo diré, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Lo prometo.

—Ayer escuche a la bruja decirle aquel cerdo de Lekker que… Bueno, aun no lo tengo claro pero ella me ha estado ocultando que si tengo familia y quienes son —Sara abrió sus ojos asombrada mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción en sus labios, pero luego está se desvaneció y una mueca de tristeza surco su rostro. — ¿Te das cuenta Sara? Si eso es verdad entonces yo… ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-nada, yo estoy feliz por ti, eso significa que saldrás de aquí y… —Maylene observo a la niña desconcertada, pero luego entendió lo que le pasaba, así que tomó a la pequeña por los hombros y la miro fijamente.

— ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar? —Sara no pudo evitar asentir y los ojos se le pusieron acuosos en señal de que comenzaría a llorar, a lo que la joven sonrió y seco delicadamente la primera lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de la niña. — ¿Pero qué cosas piensas? Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar, tú vendrás conmigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿N-no me dejaras? —la chica negó y sonrió con sinceridad. Sara también sonrió y abrazo a Maylene con fuerza. — ¡Gracias Maylene! ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de perderte como a mi hermana.

— ¿Tú hermana?

—Si, después de que mis padres murieran, ella y yo quedamos solas, pero ella siempre me protegió y me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, pero ella estaba enferma y murió —Sara comenzó a llorar, a lo que Maylene la aferro mas a ella en el abrazo y luego se separo de la pequeña para secarle las lagrimas. Sentía una gran pena por verla así, ambas llevaban una vida muy dura, pero la joven desde un principio no tenía a "nadie" al contrario de Sara que había perdido a la única familia que tenía a una muy corta edad.

—Pues desde este momento yo cuidare de ti y estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, pero antes, debo recuperar la prueba que demuestra quien soy, aunque no se cómo lo hare.

—Esa prueba la tiene la bruja, ¿verdad? —Maylene asintió mientras se llevaba meditativamente una mano al mentón.

—Por supuesto tendríamos que actuar cuando ella y Edmond no estén, el único problema sería abrir la caja fuerte —Sara la miro con preocupación, pues abrir una caja fuerte no sería nada fácil y de alguna manera tenían que conseguir abrirla porque definitivamente dudaban que pudieran hacer que esa mujer les dijera la contraseña para abrirla.

.

.

Por varios días, Maylene pensó en la manera de abrir aquella caja sin éxito. Pensó en espiar a Madame Babette mientras la abría para obtener la contraseña, pero ella siempre mantenía la puerta bien cerrada cuando hacía esto y no había huecos o ventanas por donde espiar. Pensó también en aprovechar en uno de esos momentos en que se embriagaba y perdía toda lucidez para poder preguntarle y que esta se lo dijera, pero Edmond siempre estaba cerca de ella. También pensó en amenazarla de algún modo, pero está idea también fue totalmente descartada. La chica se encontraba acostada en su cama con su mirada puesta en el techo, mientras que Sara se encontraba a su lado completamente dormida o eso creía ella. Pensó en más opciones que la ayudarán, pero estas siempre las desechaba. ¿Qué podría hacer? Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y sintió la gran necesidad de cerrarlos y dormir, así que dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, se quedo completamente dormida.

Sara escuchaba tranquilamente todo a su alrededor, cerciorándose que ninguna chica del dormitorio se encontrara despierta más que ella. Se suponía que todas se encontraban profundamente dormidas, pues el desvelarse era algo que no se podían permitir debido a que al día siguiente les esperaba un día muy duro. Se giro para mirar a Maylene, quien se encontraba totalmente dormida, así que aprovechando que dormía al igual que las demás, poco a poco se levanto hasta estar totalmente levantada y se encamino a la puerta con sumo cuidado hasta que se encontró junto a ella y la abrió para salir por ella. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiado arriesgado, pero tenía que hacer algo para abrir esa caja como fuera.

Se encamino por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llegó frente aquella habitación, sintió un poco de nervios al poner la mano en la perilla, pero se tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo y se decidió abrir la puerta, cosa que no consiguió pues está estaba con llave. —Oh no, no imagine que la cerrara —susurro con desilusión, en ese momento escucho pasos y voces aproximándose, el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer que eran Madame y Edmond, entonces busco desesperadamente donde ocultarse, logrando hacerlo tras las cortinas de un ventanal del corredor. Sentía un inmenso miedo a que la descubrieran, pues la luz del candelabro apuntaba casi directamente a ella, pero afortunadamente la mujer tenía puesta su atención en abrir la puerta mientras Edmond le alumbraba para que pudiera ver, al entrar a la habitación, Sara asomo un poco su cara para ver lo que ocurría.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para componerla? —pregunto la mujer con desesperación. La pequeña pudo observar que ambos se encontraban frente a la caja fuerte y que está estaba abierta, sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para conseguir aquel ansiado papel.

— ¿Cómo fue que paso?

—No lo sé, había terminado de aguardar algunas cosas y después ya no quiso cerrar —el hombre se acerco para revisar la puerta de la caja y negó con la cabeza tras haberla examinado bien.

—Lo siento Madame, ya no hay manera de arreglarla, aunque es bastante lógico que a estas alturas se haya descompuesto, ya que es una caja fuerte muy vieja —Sara abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¿la caja fuerte estaba descompuesta y no se podía cerrar?

— ¿Entonces tendré que comprar otra? —el hombre asintió y ella hizo una mueca llena de disgusto. —Bien, entonces alístate porque saldremos a comprar una en este momento.

—Pero Madame, ya es muy tarde y a estas horas…

—Cállate, no puedo dejarla así, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer y no habrá tiempo de comprar una, además conozco a alguien que me podría vender una en estos momentos.

—Está bien, Madame —tras ver que saldrían de la habitación, la niña se oculto nuevamente. Esta era su oportunidad, tenía que ir a decírselo a Maylene cuanto antes.

Salió de su escondite con gran emoción y se dirigió a paso veloz al dormitorio tras ver que ya no corría peligro de ser descubierta. Al llegar, movió una y otra vez a la chica para que despertara, cosa que consiguió y está la miro con reproche mientras se tallaba los ojos. — ¿Qué pa… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, Sara le tapo la boca mientras le susurraba que no hiciera ruido.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, la bruja va salir y la caja fuerte está abierta —la joven abrió los ojos con asombro y se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto de igual manera en un susurro, a lo que Sara asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Tras salir del dormitorio listas para recuperar aquel documento y luego huir, Maylene se encontraba tratando de abrir la puerta, pues Madame Babette la había vuelto a cerrar con llave antes de marcharse. — ¿Cómo vas?

—Bien, sigue vigilando que nadie venga —la pequeña asintió y se asomo a la entrada del corredor. — ¡Listo! —exclamo victoriosa tras escuchar un "clic" que le indico que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

— ¡Ssh! —reprendió Sara, a lo que Maylene se tapo la boca y le pedía una disculpa. Ambas entraron a la habitación e inmediatamente la chica se dirigió a la caja fuerte sacando todo lo que había. Habían demasiados documentos y la joven miro con desesperación todos ellos.

—¿Cómo voy a saber cuál de todos estos papeles es? … Sara … ¿sabes leer? —pregunto Maylene con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, pues ciertamente ella no sabía, ya que `la bruja´ como la llamaba ella, consideraba que esto no era necesario para ellas, así que las mantenía totalmente ignorantes y analfabetas.

—Si —respondió la pequeña, no hacía falta preguntar porque la chica no sabía leer, pues desde que había llegado se había dado cuenta que ahí no les enseñaban nada de eso. Maylene suspiro aliviada y tomó la vela que sostenía Sara para que ella le alumbrara mientras leía y buscaba su acta de nacimiento. La niña revisaba uno por uno y con la rapidez que podía, pues sabía que el tiempo no estaba muy a su favor, además de que no sabían cuanto tardaría en volver la mujer y su fiel sirviente. — ¡Lo tengo! —exclamo con júbilo, a lo que esta vez fue Maylene quién la reprendió con un "Ssh" y esta inmediatamente se tapo la boca para luego pedir disculpas de igual forma. Maylene tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo miro, bien, no sabía lo que decía, pero le ilusionaba saber que esa era la prueba de quien era.

—Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, ahora vámonos… ¿Sara?

—Mira cuánto dinero —Maylene miro como la pequeña le mostraba una caja llena de dinero, seguramente eran todas las ganancias que obtenía la mujer de todo lo que ellas trabajaban.

—Bruja maldita —maldijo la chica mientras tomaba dinero de la caja.

—Maylene, robar es malo —la niña la observo reprobatoriamente, a lo que la chica no pudo evitar reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien dicen que, "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, se lleva cien años de perdón" Aunque en realidad no le estoy robando, porque este dinero es de todas nosotras, ya que somos nosotras quienes trabajamos y es ella la vil ladrona quien se lo queda —la niña asintió al pensar que Maylene tenía razón, pues si no, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto dinero esa bruja?. —Con esto es suficiente —dijo la joven al tomar lo que consideraba necesario, ya que como había dicho, ese dinero también era de las otras chicas aunque no pudieran tenerlo y ella no pudiera entregárselos.

—Bien, entonces ya vámonos —Maylene asintió mientras guardaba el papel y el dinero que habían tomado de la caja en el bolso que cargaba la niña, ya no podían esperar más, así que salieron apresuradamente, pero al estar fuera de la habitación, Susan y compañía las esperaban. Tanto Sara como Maylene se sobresaltaron.

—No creo que a Madame le guste saber que ustedes están aquí, ¿cómo lograron entrar? —la mirada de Susan se poso en la bolsa que llevaba Sara y en la vestimenta que llevaban puesta. —Y por lo visto planean salir, ¿qué llevas ahí?

—Es algo que no te importa —dijo retadoramente la joven y cubriendo a la pequeña que en esos momentos temblaba al saber que habían sido descubiertas.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces tendré que avisarle. ¡Madame Babette! ¡Edmond! —a pesar de que estos no estaban, Susan estaba causando un gran escándalo, cosa que no era conveniente para ellas si despertaban a Jane y a las demás, porque si de algo podían estar seguras era que les impedirían huir.

— ¡Sara, corre! —grito Maylene con desesperación mientras empujaba a Susan y sus amigas para abrirle paso.

—Pero…

— ¡Hazlo ya, yo te alcanzo después! —la niña obedeció confiando plenamente en la palabra de Maylene. Susan ordeno a una de sus acompañantes que detuvieran a Sara, pero la chica actuó con rapidez y la detuvo por el brazo para luego aventarla contra el suelo. Inmediatamente la otra se le fue encima a la joven por la espalda y Maylene se fue de espaldas contra la pared con mucha fuerza, provocando que aquella chica se golpeara contra esta y quedara inconsciente en el suelo. Susan la observo aterrada mientras gritaba y llamaba a los demás; la chica la observo con burla y la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad. — ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, defiéndete tú misma, cobarde.

— ¡Suéltame perra! ¡Auxi…

—¡Calla esa maldita boca tuya que lo único que hace es escupir veneno! —grito Maylene irritada mientras le daba una bofetada. En ese momento, Jane apareció del otro lado del corredor y grito preguntando lo que pasaba al ver a Susan en el suelo como las otras y lloriqueando mientras se tocaba la mejilla. La joven no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de allí antes de que comenzaran a llegar las demás.

Sara se encontraba sobre la barda esperando a Maylene, ya que por ahí habían planeado que escaparían. ¿Y si la habían atrapado? La chiquilla estaba a punto de bajarse para ir en busca de su querida amiga, por nada del mundo la abandonaría, pero en ese momento vio que una figura se acercaba corriendo, se trataba de Maylene y Sara sonrió aliviada.

.

.

Tras haber huido entre callejones hasta estar lo suficientemente alejadas del orfanato, ambas chicas se escondieron bajo un puente para estar seguras mientras descansaban después de haber corrido tanto. —Lo logramos —Maylene sonrió ante la alegría y el entusiasmo de Sara. Si, por fin se encontraban fuera de aquel infierno en el que la chica vivió mucho tiempo y que la niña estaba apenas viviendo, bueno, no era como si antes estuviera mejor, pero al menos no sufría lo que ella.

—Debemos buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos por un tiempo, porque puedes estar segura que la bruja nos estará buscando —Sara asintió y bostezo, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir, así que se acurruco junto a Maylene y cerró sus ojos. La joven la observo y sonrió, dentro de algunas horas amanecería y debían ponerse en marcha, así que se permitió descansar ella también y quedando igual de dormida que la pequeña.

El ruido de un carruaje acompañado por los cascos de los caballos que pasaban por el puente, despertaron a Maylene, quien tallo sus ojos para apreciar el cielo, aun se podían ver alguna que otra estrella y el sol despuntando el alba. Era hora de irse de allí, así que la joven despertó a Sara, la cual se quejo al sentir que la chica jalaba de su mejilla, pues esta no quería despertar. Con gran resignación la niña se levanto y ambas partieron para alejarse más del alcance de Madame Babette. Maylene había decidido que se ocultarían en alguna villa cercana. Tuvieron bastante suerte cuando un granjero accedió a llevarlas en su carreta a la pequeña villa de dónde el provenía, según él les contaba, era un lugar muy tranquilo y encontrarían un buen sitió donde quedarse, por supuesto que no le habían contado nada sobre ellas, más que buscaban un lugar donde quedarse, pues era lo más conveniente.

.

.

.

La habitación de Madame Babette estába hecha un completo desorden, pues al llegar y enterarse de todo lo sucedido, una inmensa rabia se apodero de ella al punto que destrozo todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluso desquito su frustración contra Susan, a quien no paraba de llamar inútil e incompetente por no haber detenido el escape de Maylene y Sara. — ¡Malditas! ¡Sobre todo tú Maylene! Pero lo vas a pagar, te voy a encontrar y yo misma te hare pagar —azoto con inmensa rabia una botella de vino contra el suelo y con gritos furiosos llamó una y otra vez a Edmond.

—Dígame, Madame.

—¡No me importa cómo, pero quiero que me traigas de vuelta a esa maldita!

— ¿Y la otra?

—¡La otra no me interesa, mátala si quieres, pero quiero a Maylene de vuelta! —Edmond asintió y se retiro dispuesto a llevar a cabo aquel mandato. Sin duda alguna encontraría a Maylene y se la traería de vuelta a su Madame.

.

.

.

—Como pueden ver, cuentan con todo lo necesario durante su estadía, por supuesto que si desean comer algo tendrán que bajar al comedor —explicaba la dueña de la posada donde Maylene y Sara pasarían algunos días hasta que la chica decidiera que hacer. Aquella mujer era alta y delgada, su cabello era de un tono gris, pues la mujer ya era mayor de edad, pero a pesar de ello se mostraba fuerte y vital. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris y de piel morena.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas al unisonó. Maylene miró como la dueña las miraba demasiado, debían tener cuidado, pues seguramente aquella mujer las estaría vigilando, cosa que no era para extrañarse, pues después de todo, no todos los días llegaban una niña y una adolescente solas para hospedarse en una posada, al menos a esa mujer le parecía extraño y se pregunto si acaso no tendrían padres, aunque le habían inventado que eran hermanas, eso no dejaba muy conforme a la dueña de la posada. La mujer se retiro y la joven suspiro con cansancio para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta pasado mañana.

— ¿Tan poco tiempo? —el rostro de Sara mostro algo de desilusión, pues el lugar le parecía muy pacifico y agradable.

—Lo siento Sara, pero prefiero no tomar ningún tipo de riesgo quedándonos en un solo lugar —la pequeña asintió dándole la razón, después de todo, nada les aseguraba que no vendrían hasta aquel sitió buscándolas. Sara, que desde hace unos momentos miraba fuera de la ventana, se giro para preguntarle algo a Maylene, pero esta ya estaba totalmente dormida. La pequeña se acerco y la tapo con una manta, sentía un inmenso afecto hacía ella, era como si hubiera recuperado a su difunta hermana. De pronto sintió curiosidad por leer mas de de su información en el acta, así que la saco del bolso y comenzó a leer. La chiquilla abrió los ojos como platos al saber el apellido de Maylene, el cual era Blackwell, tal vez ella pertenecía al bajo mundo, pero ¿quién no conocía a esta familia y el título de nobleza que poseían? Definitivamente la chica era de buena cuna y se pregunto en cómo habría ido a parar a un lugar tan horrendo como aquel orfanato. Luego leyó la fecha de nacimiento y su rostro volvió asombrarse, en dos días sería el cumpleaños de la joven, su rostro se ilumino de alegría y una idea invadió su mente.

Durante el resto del día se habían quedado en la habitación sin salir, hasta el día siguiente que Sara había querido dar una vuelta para conocer la villa y Maylene accedió, ya que partirían mañana al amanecer. Al estar en aquel ambiente y mirando todo a su alrededor, sintió una gran satisfacción, se sentía tan bien aquella libertad, de lo que por mucho tiempo le había sido negado, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían. Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando la pequeña le pidió que fueran a comprar un algodón de azúcar. Pidieron dos al vendedor y se sentaron en una fuente a comerlo, sería la primera vez que ella probara uno y lo miro con extrañeza ante la sensación que sintió cuando tomó un poco entre sus dedos y luego al probarlo sonrió ante el sabor tan dulce. — ¿Podríamos quedarnos mañana también? —Maylene miro a la niña con extrañeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo prefiero que nos vayamos mañana temprano.

—Oh vamos, solo será un día más, por favor —rogó la pequeña con cara de suplica, a lo que la joven suspiro resignada y acepto.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué quieres quedarte un día más? —Sara sonrió y se encogió de hombros con aire travieso y divertido.

—Mañana lo sabrás —Maylene enarco una ceja, ¿qué estaría planeando la niña?

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sara se levanto desde muy temprano sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la chica y que no la descubriera, tomó un poco de dinero del bolso y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a buscar un regalo para la joven. —Pequeña, ¿a dónde vas a estas horas? —preguntó la dueña mientras miraba con curiosidad a la niña.

—Buenos días señora Nathan, tengo que comprar un regalo para mi hermana, ¿sabe? Hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Gracias, puedo hacerlo yo sola —dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —la pequeña asintió y se marcho.

Mientras la niña caminaba y veía entre puestos o se metía a las pequeñas tiendas, un par de ojos la vigilaba a una distancia prudente mientras sonreía de forma cínica y triunfal. La pequeña comenzaba a desesperarse, pues no encontraba algo que fuera de su agrado, no conocía los gustos de Maylene, pero estaba segura que lo que comprara para ella le gustaría, debía darse prisa antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su ausencia, así que miro más detenidamente a todos lados y vio algo que por fin llamó su atención, corrió con entusiasmo hacía la tienda y después de unos minutos salió con una amplia sonrisa, ahora solo hacía falta una cosa más y podría volver a la posada.

Maylene se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, en él se veía a ella misma en un lugar totalmente oscuro y Sara estaba en el suelo tirada, había sangre al rededor de ella y la joven se sintió aterrada, inmediatamente se acerco a ella con un profundo miedo. Su semblante se torno aun mas aterrado al descubrir que la niña estaba muerta y que su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse al intentar tocarla. En ese momento Maylene despertó gritando horrorizada de aquella pesadilla y Sara que ya había llegado y en esos momentos escondía algo en uno de los muebles, se acerco a ella apresuradamente. —Maylene, ¿estás bien? —la joven la observo de pies a cabeza al verla junto a ella e inmediatamente la abrazo. La chiquilla no comprendía aquel comportamiento, pero de igual forma la abrazo mientras volvía a preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo que tuve un mal sueño.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —pregunto curiosa la niña, por supuesto que ella no le diría la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, así que decidió mentirle.

—Que la bruja nos perseguía volando en su escoba —Sara comenzó a reír al imaginarse a Madame Babette montada en una escoba y volando, a lo que Maylene también la imagino y también comenzó a reír, aunque muy dentro de su ser se sentía angustiada por aquel mal sueño. Luego de haber tomado un baño y que desayunaran, ambas dieron un último paseó por la plaza principal de la villa. El sol comenzó a ocultarse y Sara le pidió a la chica que volvieran a la posada, a lo que la joven acepto y ambas volvieron. Antes de que entraran a la habitación, la pequeña le pidió a Maylene que cerrara los ojos, cosa que la desconcertó mucho e insistió saber porque, pero la niña por supuesto no le diría, así que termino por convencerla de que lo hiciera.

— ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

—No, aún no y no se te ocurra hacer trampa o me enojaré —Maylene hizo un puchero y Sara rio divertida mientras colocaba sobre la cama una tarta de chocolate y encendía las velitas que la decoraba.

—Por favor Sara, déjame abrirlos ya —la niña volvió a darle un rotundo no y cuando por fin termino de encenderlas y colocar una pequeña bolsita de papel al lado, le permitió abrirlos. Maylene no podía creer lo que veía y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel detalle. Sinceramente ya había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños, y es que como jamás se lo había festejado alguien, era un día que para ella ya era como cualquier otro. — ¿Pero como supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

—Lo supe por tu acta —dijo sonriendo con alegría.

—¿Cuándo fue que compraste todo esto sin que me diera cuenta? —la mirada de la joven se torno asustada, a lo que Sara miro el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Hoy en la mañana me escape mientras dormías.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

—No te enojes, quería que fuera una sorpresa —Maylene sonrió con ternura mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña, ¿cómo enojarse con ella? Entonces la abrazo y le susurro un "Gracias" a lo que la niña correspondió el abrazo de igual manera. —Espero que te guste tu regalo —la muchacha se separo de ella y la miro con extrañeza, ¿también le había comprado un regalo? Entonces la niña se acerco a la cama y le dio aquella bolsita de papel; Maylene lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, sacando una pequeña pulsera que simulaba ser de oro, de la cual colgaba una pequeña flor de cinco pétalos y que en el centro tenía una pequeña piedra brillante de color verde.

—Es preciosa, muchas gracias, Sara —dijo mientras se la ponía y la pequeña sonreía feliz de que a Maylene le gustara su regalo, después la niña pidió que soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo y la chica así lo hizo, por supuesto que su único deseo era que Sara y ella siempre estuvieran juntas, pues agradecía profundamente que aquello prospero que esperaba en su vida, por fin llegara a ella.

Al haber concluido su pequeña celebración, Maylene decidió devolver los platos y cubiertos que le habían pedido prestado a la dueña de la posada. También le llevaría un trozo de la tarta de chocolate como agradecimiento, pues a pesar de que la habían invitado a celebrar con ellas ya que la mujer era muy amable con ambas, está se había negado debido a que debía atender la posada. Sara ya se encontraba dormida, a lo que la chica salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la entrada de la cocina, Maylene se detuvo repentinamente al reconocer la voz de una persona que hablaba con la señora Nathan. —Bueno, pero ¿por qué las busca?

—Lo siento, pero eso es algo confidencial

— ¡Edmond! —exclamo con terror la joven y sintiendo el cuerpo paralizarse dejo caer los platos, lo que ocasiono que estos se rompieran y tanto la mujer como Edmond salieran rápidamente.

—Por fin nos vemos nuevamente las caras —Edmond tomó el brazo de Maylene con brusquedad y la chica comenzó a forcejear.

—Disculpe, pero no me parece correcto que trate así a la chica, además, no me ha dicho porque razón las busca —la señora Nathan miraba molesta aquella escena e inmediatamente aparto al hombre de Maylene.

—Sera mejor que no se meta en lo que no le importa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que me importa, porque está es mi posada y usted está molestando a uno de mishuéspedes! —Edmond miro irritado a la mujer mientras comenzaba a insultarla y volvía a tomar con brusquedad el brazo de Maylene. La señora Nathan inmediatamente saco un arma del armario que estaba al lado de ellos y apunto al pecho del hombre, el cual retrocedió alarmado. —No te preocupes linda, yo lo mantendré ocupado. Toma a tu hermanita y márchense rápido.

Maylene se soltó del agarre y miro con profundo agradecimiento a la mujer. —Muchas gracias, señora Nathan —la mujer sonrió y Maylene salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la niña despertó sobresaltada y la chica se acerco inmediatamente a ella. —Tenemos que irnos ya, Edmond nos encontró —Sara se levanto sin pensarlo dos veces completamente alarmada y tomó la bolsa donde guardaban lo único que poseían.

— ¿Do-donde esta él?

—La señora Nathan se está ocupando de él. Ven, escaparemos por la ventana, conozco a ese miserable y presiento que no viene solo —Sara asintió y ambas comenzaron a bajar por la enredadera, afortunadamente esta era bastante resiste porque de lo contrario seguramente ya estarían en el suelo con varias fracturas.

Edmond miraba un tanto asustado el arma con el que le apuntaban, en ese momento, uno de los huéspedes entro al pasillo donde se encontraban y grito asustado al ver aquella escena, la señora Nathan volteó a mirarlo y en ese momento de distracción, Edmond aprovecho para empujarla y salir huyendo de allí. —Maldito cobarde —murmuro molesta la mujer y esperando que aquellas niñas ya se encontraran lejos del alcance de aquel hombre.

— ¡Comiencen a buscarlas por los alrededores! —grito exasperado Edmond a un grupo de 7 hombres, que como bien supuso Maylene, iban con él. Aquel grupo acato a la orden y se dispersaron para comenzar a buscarlas.

Por las oscuras calles Maylene y Sara corrían con desesperación, aun no estaban lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance, lo cual preocupaba mucho a la joven, de pronto ambas se detuvieron al ver que dos sujetos venían hacía ellas y Maylene tomó la mano de Sara para correr al lado contrario. — ¡Maldición, son muy rápidas! —dijo quejándose uno de ellos, entonces saco un arma del saco que traía puesto a lo que él otro lo miro alarmado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Puedes darle a la chica y recuerda que Edmond la quiere con vida.

—Tengo buen tino, le daré a la más pequeña y con esto la otra se detendrá —aquel tipo no dudo en apuntar con su arma a Sara, quien corría tomada de la mano de Maylene y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo y la bala salió dispara con rapidez e impactando con lo que parecía su objetivo. Sin embargo la niña seguía corriendo y el hombre chasqueo la lengua molesto.

—Con que buen tino ¿eh?

— ¡Cállate!

Maylene volteó asustada al escuchar aquella arma detonar, pero su mirada volvió a concentrarse hacia adelante al percatarse que estaban cerca de un bosque y que este era su salvación ya que ahí podrían adentrarse y esconderse con más facilidad.

.

El viento soplo con fuerza y jugueteo revolviéndole un poco su brillante y suave plumaje mientras le advertía que alguien se aproximaba… ¿Una? No, dos, dos almas desesperadas que buscaban alejarse de sus cazadores. ¿Resultaría prometedor e interesante si se quedaba a ver? Porque una de esas dos almas repentinamente le resulto inquietante y _él _quería saber porque…

.

Maylene y Sara por fin lograron adentrarse al bosque, aunque la chica prefirió alejarse aun más, pero Sara tiro de su mano para que se detuviera. —May-lene… Ya no puedo se-seguir —la joven volteó a mirarla y Sara bajo la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar un poco la respiración.

—Solo un poco más, Sara, te prometo que… —la niña alzo de nuevo la mirada. El rostro lo tenía cubierto de sudor y los ojos casi desfallecidos mientras comenzaba a respirar con más dificultad. — ¿Sara? ¿Qué te ocurre? —la niña la miro con tristeza y sin más se dejo caer, pero Maylene la detuvo antes de que impactara contra el suelo. Al momento de sostenerla entre sus brazos, notó que un liquido tibió resbalaba entre sus manos, la joven elevo una de ellas para mirar lo que era y su ojos se abrieron con horror y desesperación, aquello que la luna ilumino a su vista era sangre.

—Trate de agu-aguantar… Pero… Ya no puedo mas —Maylene estaba estupefacta sin saber qué hacer, hasta que al oír esas palabras la sacaron de su trance y cayó levemente de rodillas con la pequeña en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras en su corazón comenzaba a surgir algo que _él,_ que observaba desde un árbol cercano comenzó a comprender lo que era… Al parecer su hambre iba a volver a ser saciada, solo era cuestión de esperar a que ella lo llamara e invitar a adueñarse de su alma y _él _por supuesto aceptaría gustoso de hacerlo…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

**Waaaa! Por fin lo he terminado. Comencé a escribir el capi desde el jueves y apenas hoy Domingo acabe. Uf, realmente me costó trabajo escribirlo, sobre todo porque me costo armar esta situación, pero bueno, al fin lo termine TuT ¡Viva yo! \(*o*)/ ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me quedó muy largo, bueno jejeje así lo sentí yo, ya que realmente y para ser sincera, lo mínimo que escribo en un capítulo no son más de 4000 o 3000 y tantas palabras y esta vez escribí 7000... Si lo se, soy algo perezosa ToT **

**El próximo capítulo tardare menos en subirlo, ya que tengo una parte adelantada y allí ya por fin se verán cara a cara Sebastian y Maylene. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores...**

**Nos leemos a la próxima :) **


	4. Ese Demonio Un Mayordomo

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen el retraso, pero por fin traigo nuevo capi n.n**_

_**Millonesimas de gracias a:**_

_**Rachel**_

_**Aydan Sebby-chan**_

_**Akashoujo948**_

_**Unmeysil 3**_

_**Annyelyca**_

_**Shadechu Nightray (senpai *o*)**_

_**ArYune Le CrOacK**_

_**The princess of the Butler (¬o¬)**_

_**Alexa Michaelis**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y divertidos reviews, créanme que me hacen muy feliz :´)**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Ese Demonio un Mayordomo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En ese momento lo único que ella quería creer, era que estuviera teniendo la misma pesadilla que tuvo por la mañana, pero como una bofetada a la realidad, su realidad, salió de aquel pensamiento al ver el estado en el que Sara se encontraba y sentir la sangre resbalar por una de sus manos. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Si ella no se hubiese empeñado y aferrado a la idea de escapar para conocer aquella vida de la que fue alejada, Sara estaría bien. Era su culpa y nada más que su culpa, y ahora estaban las dos ahí en medio de aquel bosque, ella con el rostro lleno de dolor y entre lagrimas mientras Sara agonizaba. —Es mi culpa.

—N-no, no quiero que tú… Te culpes.

—Pero… — la niña negó con la cabeza y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó una de las manos de Maylene.

—Pase lo que pase… No t-te rindas y… Gracias Maylene… Gra-gracias por todo… —Sara hubiera querido decirle más cosas a la chica, pero el momento en que ella sentía que ya no podría más, solo pudo expresar aquellas palabras anhelando que la chica siempre las recordara. Maylene la observo aun más dolida mientras Sara dibujaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios. En ese momento la pequeña comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y la chica le rogó entre lagrimas que no lo hiciera e inútilmente pidió ayuda, pero ya nada se podía hacer y tras dejar caer su mano con la cual tenía sostenida la de la joven, la vida de la pequeña se apago. Maylene la tomó con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sus sollozos se intensificaban aun más y con desesperación la llamo una y otra vez.

.

_Él, _seguía observando mientras sus ojos en la penumbra de la oscuridad destellaron de anhelante deseo. La magnífica y exquisita escena de aquella pobre alma mortal que se quebrantaba, era más que perfecta. Odio, desesperación, sufrimiento y culpa, todos aquellos sentimientos provocados al haber forjado un vinculo con aquella niña y luego este ser destruido al momento de que se la arrebataron. Sin duda los seres humanos eran débiles al ser poseedores se sentimientos inservibles que los hacían vulnerables, lo cual solo le daba ventajas a un ser como él para manejarlos y tentarlos.

—**¿**_**Te han quitado al único ser que te hacía mantenerte en pie y lo único bueno que habías encontrado en este mundo?… ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer? **_—se pregunto así mismo aquel cuervo que irradiaba deseoso por aquella alma que estaba a punto de sucumbir a él. Extendió sus alas con elegancia y gracia para levantar el vuelo y descender hasta el suelo. Al estar de pie en el pasto, su forma animal había adoptado por la de un ser etéreo que poco podía distinguirse, pero que aparentaba una forma humanoide. Con cada paso que daba, el bosque se estremecía al sentir la imponencia de su presencia mientras el ambiente comenzaba a emanar su esencia.

.

El cuerpo inerte y sin vida que ella aferraba y acunaba en sus brazos, lo miraba con esperanza inútil a que volviera a la vida, aunque sabía que esto era imposible. — ¿Por qué? Ella no lo merecía —si, era injusto y su llanto se intensifico aun más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró y se prometió a sí misma no volver hacerlo? Fue cuando aquella mujer la castigo con crueldad; tenía más o menos la misma edad que Sara por ese entonces y ella había robado un poco de pan de la cocina para dárselo a un pequeño gato que tenía hambre, había sido descubierta por la misma Jane, quien la acuso y Madame Babette la encerró en el sótano tras haberle dado varios azotes. Aquel dolor que sintió, había sido tan solo físico y no era ni por asomo al dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

El no era impaciente, podía esperar el tiempo que fuese para que lo llamará, pero está vez el tiempo apremiaba y sus captores se aproximaban, y lo que era peor, se dio cuenta que la joven comenzaba a tener pensamientos suicidas al perder su mirada a la nada y perder toda esperanza de una posible salvación, podía notar cómo se rendía al ya no verle sentido a su vida... ¡Tonterías! El no iba a permitir que un alma que le prometía ser digna de alguien como él se desperdiciara de esa manera. Esa alma ya era suya sin que ella se la hubiera ofrecido, así que estaría dispuesto a tentarla e incitarla a tomar el camino hacia él, ciertamente el no recurría a esos métodos de llegar sin ser invitado, pero últimamente su existencia se tornaba monótona y aburrida, así que él quería cambiar eso, por lo cual, aquella humana le aseguraba eso.

Un acantilado estaba cerca y con ello el acto cobarde de arrojarse y terminar con su sufrimiento, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a la vida que por mucho tiempo llevó y perdía interés en saber que había tras esa vida desconocida que estaba ansiosa por conocer antes de que Sara muriera. Sus ojos parecían hipnotizados al tener la mirada puesta en el acantilado y tuvo la intención de levantarse para aquel cometido; a unos pocos metros de ella, él, con la intención de detenerla y a unos varios un poco más alejados las personas que la perseguían con la intención de llevarla de regreso a su infierno. De pronto, la joven sintió el roce de algo resbalar por su muñeca y su vista se clavo en la pulsera que le había obsequiado Sara, mientras en su cabeza fugaces recuerdos de lo que había vivido con ella y sus últimas palabras se formaban con insistencia como prohibiéndole llegar a esos extremos. ¿Sería así? ¿Realmente dejaría que todo se redimiera a eso? Decisiones y miles de pensamientos danzaron en su mente… No, así no terminarían las cosas y no lo haría solo por ella, lo haría aun más por Sara. Miro el rostro de la niña y acarició su mejilla, mientras sus ojos recobraron un poco su brillo y entonces deseo tener la fuerza para enfrentarlos, porque no huiría y daría lo que fuese sin importar que, con tal de que pagaran. Se sentía decidida, pero a la vez angustiada y un poco temerosa. —_**Cualquier cosa **_—se dijo a sí misma la chica.

Ahí estaba lo que él ansiosamente esperaba, no necesitaba más, así su figura altiva e imponente emergió de la oscuridad que rodeaba el bosque. Maylene miraba como algo se acercaba, ¿serían ellos? No, no eran ellos. Su mirada se centro en aquello que se aproximaba y sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras un escalofrío y el inevitable miedo inundaba su cuerpo al tenerlo por completo frente a ella. Jamás en su corta vida había visto algo parecido y como si le hubieran arrebatado el oxigeno respiro con dificultad. Aquel ser la miro con sus ojos que destellaban un brillo rojizo y violeta, cuya mirada parecía traspasarla.

— _**¿Cualquier cosa? ¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa?**_

Su cuerpo tembló y se sintió tan pequeña e insignificante al lado de ese ser que parecía regocijarse del caos y miedo que provocaba en ella. — ¿Qui-en…? ¿Qué eres tú? —tomando fuerza de dios sabe dónde, se atrevió a preguntar aquello, a lo cual aquel demonio sonrió de una manera que ha Maylene le causo sensaciones escalofriantes.

—_**No es cortes contestar con otra pregunta, pero si me contestas a lo que yo te pregunte, tal vez te lo haga saber, de cualquier forma me parece que si lo sabes.**_

Maylene se estremeció aun más y en verdad deseaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran errados a lo que estaba imaginando. ¿Realmente ese ser estaba frente a ella? Qué tal si estaba perdiendo el juicio al punto de volverse loca. El miedo no la dejaba pensar claro, pero si realmente era lo que estaba imaginando y la pregunta de ese ser evidenciaba lo que ambos buscaban y querían, entonces ella debía dar marcha a ello.

— _¿Tu, estarías dispuesto ayudarme?_

— _**¿Y tu si… Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias? **_

—_Pensé que habías dicho que no era cortes contestar con otra pregunta._

—_**Hasta alguien como yo puede ser algunas veces benevolente, te estoy dando la oportunidad de pensarlo, pero date prisa porque se están acercando.**_

No había nada que pensar, él sabía lo que ella diría, ya que lo único que él quería, era poner bajo más presión a la joven; que en esos momentos ya no podía pensar en los pros y en los contras de lo que estaba a punto de decidir. Maylene miro con cierto recelo a aquel demonio y tras dar un hondo suspiro hablo con firmeza…

.

.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde rayos se metieron? —Edmond maldecía una y otra vez mientras buscaba con la poca luz que le brindaba la Luna, hasta que uno de sus hombres se acerco apresuradamente a él y le decía que habían encontrado sangre fresca por el lugar, así que guiándose por aquel liquido carmesí se fueron acercando más a Maylene y repentinamente escucharon un pequeño grito de dolor que los puso alertas y corrieron en dirección donde lo habían escuchado. La escena que presenciaron a continuación, fue más que desconcertante, pues ante ellos se encontraba Maylene con aun el cuerpo sin vida de Sara en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la otra mano se tocaba la parte alta del pecho del lado izquierdo, respirando con dificultad y tras alguien que se encontraba frente a ella con una rodilla en el suelo, la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto y la mano izquierda posada en el pecho. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados y aquel ser hizo una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Hay algo que usted desee? —pregunto aquel hombre frente a la chica mientras seguía en la misma posición.

—Sí, quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Sara. ¡Mátalos! —aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas sin ninguna vacilación y con profundo odio, lo cual provoco una sonrisa más pronunciada en aquella "persona" frente a ella.

—_Yes, my mistress _—aquella "persona" por fin se levanto aun dándole la espalda a los recién llegados y la Luna vislumbro a un hombre de cabellos negros y que vestía con un traje negro.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Edmond y apuntando con el arma en sus manos a aquel hombre.

— ¿Yo? Yo solo soy… Un simple mayordomo —dijo viéndolo por encima de su hombro y sonriendo. Edmond frunció el seño y disparo contra él, pero repentinamente había desaparecido de su vista y encontrándose tras ellos se coloco un par de guantes blancos que saco de sus bolsillos. —Los seres humanos son tan predecibles —tanto Edmond como sus hombres se sobresaltaron y miraron impresionados al mayordomo tras ellos, a lo cual, él dejo relucir el destello demoniaco que lo caracterizaba en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa siniestra surcaba sus labios.

Maylene estaba desde su sitió observando aquel espectáculo que comenzaba a tornarse sanguinario, despiadado y violento. Aquel ser se tomaba las cosas con una diversión retorcida al escuchar los gritos de terror y suplica de sus enemigos, pues al ser los enemigos de su nueva contratista, eso los convertía en suyos también y por ende podía darse el lujo de manejar las cosas como mas le placieran mientras Maylene no le ordenara lo contrarió. La chica no aparto la mirada en ningún momento, miraba con algún extraño sentimiento de morbo como Edmond y sus enemigos eran destazados, aun así, no sentía algún tipo de satisfacción, pero tampoco culpa o arrepentimiento por ello. Miro como inútilmente luchaban con aquel demonio que sin ningún esfuerzo esquivaba desde golpes y los disparos que detonaban con sus armas, como uno de ellos intento huir aterrado y aquel ser le daba alcance para atravesarlo con la mano, como Edmond la miro estupefacto, preguntándole con esa misma mirada "¿qué había hecho?" y arrastrándose hacía ella por la falta de ambas piernas. Su mano se elevo un poco queriendo tocarla ante el deseo de cumplir la orden encomendada por Madame Babette, pero al momento de encontrarse a unos pocos centímetros de ella, aquel ser que había aniquilado ya a los otros, se aproximo a él, lo miro con seriedad y con el pie le aplasto la mano con tal fuerza que se la destrozo, a lo cual el hombre grito de dolor e impotencia por no haber sido capaz de cumplir y no poder hacerle frente a alguien que le quedaba claro no era humano. El demonio termino con su trabajo al darle muerte a Edmond tras haberlo torturado por un rato, luego volteó a mirar a la joven que al ver al sirviente más fiel de Madame Babette morir por fin, también dirigió su mirada al demonio mayordomo. Inmediatamente se acerco a ella mientras cambiaba los guantes que había ensuciado a causa de lo que había hecho. La joven se estremeció ante la mirada que él le brindo y desvió instintivamente sus ojos de los de él.

—Ya está hecho, mi joven dama —Maylene solo atino asentir con la cabeza y luego mirar a Sara. —Podemos sepultarla, yo mismo podría encargarme de eso si gusta —dijo inclinando la cabeza y posando su mano en su pecho, dispuesto a acatar la orden si la joven se la daba.

—S-si, por favor —el demonio mayordomo asintió y tras adentrarse más por el bosque, comenzó con su trabajo y unos cuantos minutos después, Sara ya reposaba en la tumba que había hecho para ella. Maylene se arrodillo frente a la tumba y él decidió darle espacio alejándose hasta quedar al lado de uno de los arboles que los rodeaban. —Tú me diste las gracias antes de morir pero… En realidad debo ser yo quien te las de. Gracias pequeña, gracias por haberle dado salvación y luz a mi existencia —Maylene sonrió con melancolía y ternura para luego derramar unas cuantas lagrimas. Se mantuvo allí por un rato hasta que se levanto y dirigió hasta donde se encontraba aquel demonio.

— ¿Qué es lo que prosigue, mi joven dama? Aunque, aun no tratamos ciertos puntos que me gustaría discutir con usted —Maylene miro el suelo dudosa. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No se sentía con ánimos para pensar en ello y mucho menos para tratar esos puntos, pero tampoco podían quedarse en aquel bosque y ella no podía ignorar que debían hablar.

—Yo… —pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su cuerpo se desvaneció y antes de llegar al suelo, aquel demonio la sostuvo con firmeza para luego cargarla completamente. Al parecer todo lo vivido anteriormente habían terminado por agotar a su nueva contratista. Suspiro con resignación, al parecer le tocaba a él pensar y decidir qué hacer, lo que sería en buscar un lugar donde su joven dama pudiera reposar y descansar, ya que el amanecer estaba por llegar.

.

.

Maylene abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido que emitían los grillos y su mirada se poso en una luz que titilaba a un lado de ella, la cual era una vela encendida que alumbraba una parte de la oscura habitación donde se encontraba. Había permanecido durante un día completo dormida después de que se desmayara. Tallo sus ojos y se pregunto dónde estaría y sobre todo, donde estaría él, pues recordaba perfectamente los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

—Buenas noches, mi joven dama, me alegra que ya este despierta —en una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba aquel demonio, que inmediatamente se acerco hasta estar a un lado de la cama en la que reposaba Maylene.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —la chica trato de reincorporarse para sentarse en la cama, pero aún se encontraba débil, a lo cual aquel demonio la ayudo para que lo hiciera.

—Estamos en una vieja choza que encontré abandonada —la joven la inspecciono con la mirada, ¿vieja? Aunque no era mucho lo que podía apreciar en aquella habitación, se notaba que no tenía nada de vieja y la cama en la que se encontraba era bastante cómoda. —Por supuesto tuve que hacerle algunos arreglos para que tuviera una mejor estadía, mi joven dama —dijo al notar la reacción de Maylene que lo miro con cierta incredulidad.

La muchacha se sentía bastante extraña y no era para menos, pues perder a una persona preciada y luego que un demonio se le apareciera repentinamente para después hacer un contrato con él, no podía calificarse como algo normal, era totalmente de locos y lo que era peor es que no sabía de qué manera actuar con ese ser que parecía no sentirse como ella y actuaba de forma tan natural, como si nada hubiera pasado e incluso como si se conocieran desde siempre. —Supuse que en cuanto despertara tendría hambre, así que le he preparado la merienda —el mayordomo se alejo para traer una mesita plegable, en la cual reposaba una taza de té de jazmines y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Poso la mesita sobre las piernas de la chica y permaneció a un lado de ella para lo que se le pudiera ofrecer. —Le pido una disculpa por la simpleza de la merienda, pero… — Maylene miro el platillo y por supuesto no le pareció simple e incluso aquella rebanada de pastel le recordaba a la de la tarta de chocolate que Sara había comprado para su cumpleaños.

—Está bien, muchas gracias… Amm… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —pregunto la chica al no recordar el nombre de aquel demonio.

—En realidad aun no se lo he dicho —la chica se sintió algo tonta ante su despiste, pues era verdad que desde que se conocieron, esté no le había dicho en ningún momento su nombre. Se rasco la nuca y con la boca formo una perfecta o mientras tomaba la taza de té y miraba de reojo al demonio.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —aquel demonio la miro con seriedad y luego ladeo los ojos en dirección a la vela, haciendo que sus ojos carmesí resplandecieron aun más.

—Puede llamarme Sebastián, Sebastián Michaelis —Maylene que estaba a punto de llevarse la taza a los labios, lo miro curiosa ante la expresión tan extraña que había hecho el mayordomo al decirle su nombre.

—Bien, gracias Sebastián —dijo para luego darle por fin un sorbo al té. Sebastián, que aun seguía manteniendo la mirada en la luz de la vela, salió de su transe al escuchar el ruido que hacía la chica al beber, luego frunció el seño al ver la manera en que le metía el dedo a la rebanada de pastel y lo probaba, para después arquear una ceja cuando vio que Maylene se limpiaba con la manga del camisón la boca, siendo que él; había colocado perfectamente a su vista una servilleta para que se limpiara. Al parecer la joven carecía de ciertos modales que él estaría gustoso de enseñarle, pues ciertamente aquel demonio había notado que la chica se había criado en un ambiente seguramente lamentable y por consecuencia no habría tenido una buena educación, ya que los harapos que vestía le revelaban ese hecho. Por esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar, pero si de algo podía estar seguro, es que él se encargaría de pulirla a la altura de una dama, como él la llamaba.

Cuando la chica termino de merendar, Sebastián retiro la mesa plegable colocándola en la mesita de noche. —Estuvo delicioso, gracias.

—Me satisface saber que le ha gustado, mi joven dama, ahora me gustaría que habláramos. Usted sabe que el pago por servirle es su alma, pero hasta ahora yo desconozco sus metas a cumplir, para que una vez alcanzadas yo pueda cobrar y reclamar lo que me pertenece —Maylene se tensó un poco al ver la forma en que Sebastián la miraba, como si en ese momento quisiera saltar sobre ella para devorar su alma, pero trato de calmarse y su mirada se endureció.

—Lo sé, pero antes yo debo conocer esas metas —el demonio mayordomo arqueo una ceja algo incrédulo, en ese momento la chica se levantó de la cama y se acerco hasta la ventana. La oscuridad no le permitía ver ni distinguir lo que había afuera, pero se quedó observando sin importarle esto. —Para comenzar a conocerlas, debemos hacerle una visita a alguien, así que en este momento iremos a verla —la joven ensombreció su mirada al tener la imagen de una persona en su cabeza y luego volteó a mirar a Sebastián, esperando que esté le reclamase molesto por su respuesta, pero el solo sonrió e inclino la cabeza llevando la palma de la mano al pecho.

—Como usted ordené, mi joven dama —tal vez si él fuera otra clase de demonio hubiera reaccionado de una mala manera contra la joven, pero el no conocer lo que le deparaba en el futuro al lado de esa chica le resultaba interesante y entretenido. Aun no conocía mucho de ella ya que las cosas se precipitaron al momento de hacer el contrato, así que no le importaba ir descubriendo de que estaba hecha la nueva alma que había escogido para devorar después.

—Antes de irnos, quiero que hagas algo…

.

.

Maylene se encontraba cambiándose el camisón que traía puesto para ponerse el viejo vestido gris y con remiendos que solía traer, al principio se alarmo por no haberse dado cuenta de llevar puesta otra prenda y hacerlo cuando Sebastián se marcho por lo que le había pedido. ¿Acaso el la cambió de ropa? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por este hecho, pero decidió restarle importancia en ese momento, ya que tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes. Al momento que subía el vestido por sus pechos recordó la marca del contrato que reposaba a la altura del lado izquierdo, lo observo y lo rozo con sus dedos, mientras a ella venía el recuerdo cuando Sebastián se lo colocó.

**.**

**(+ + +)**

—_Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?_

—_**Tu alma.**_

— _¿Mi alma?_

—_**Por eso te pregunte si estabas dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ese es el preció por ponerme a tu disposición en todo lo que desees hasta que esto sea cumplido y yo pueda tomar tu alma.**_

Maylene escucho las voces de sus captores, estaban cerca y ella ya no podía demorarse en pensar que hacer, pero antes debía asegurarse que no corría peligro con aquel demonio.

— _¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?_

— _**¿Qué hago para demostrártelo?**_

—_Quiero un pacto de juramento por tu parte._

Aquel demonio la observo con una ceja arqueada. Parecía que aquella humana podía ser muy astuta y suspicaz, pero lejos de sorprenderse solo sonrió mostrando un par de colmillos afilados y acepto.

—_Quiero que jures que tu fidelidad, verdad y entrega serán solamente a mí._

La firmeza de aquellas palabras ensancharon aun más su sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentir cierto despreció por hacer ese juramento, era como si le colocara una cadena al cuello como a un perro y el sentía bastante despreció por esas criaturas como para sentirse como una de ellas, a pesar de que alguna vez ya lo habían tratado como uno.

—_**Puedes contar con eso desde este momento, soy un demonio que sabe cumplir y nunca miente. ¿Te parece bien si ahora hacemos mi pacto?**_

—_Sí, adelante._

— _**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

—_Maylene_

— _**¿Solo Maylene?**_

—_Por el momento si_

Aquel ser comenzó a reír un poco ante aquella respuesta y se acerco a la joven con el fin de marcarla con el contrato que los uniría hasta que el pudiera tomar su alma.

—_**Bien, ¿dónde quieres la marca del contrato?**_

— _¿Marca?_

—_**Es importante que la lleves, te explicare después porque, además de que hay otras cosas que aclarar. Ya no hay tiempo que perder ¿dónde la quieres?**_

Maylene escucho a los hombres de Edmond cada vez más cerca y se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho, sentía un inmenso dolor en esa zona y se pregunto si la marca que le pondría aquel ser le causaría el dolor necesario para remplazar aquella.

—_Aquí…_

**(+ + +)**_  
_

**.**

La joven salió de sus recuerdos al momento que escucho el relinchido de unos caballos y de un carruaje afuera, inmediatamente termino de vestirse y ponerse los zapatos para después salir al encuentro con Sebastián y pudieran partir.

— ¿Está lista? —la chica asintió y con ayuda del mayordomo subió al carruaje seguida por él, a lo que el cochero inmediatamente puso los caballos andar.

.

.

La hora que indicaba el reloj de bolsillo de Sebastián, marcaba exactamente las tres de la mañana cuando hecho un vistazo a este, ya habían salido de la villa y se encontraban por las calles de Londres. Maylene tenía la vista clavada en la ventanilla mientras él se mantenía estoico y mirándola. El silencio era sepulcral y bastante incomodo, para la joven aun le resultaba imposible que ese ser estuviera frente a ella, aun no terminaba por creérselo y no entendía porque de todas las personas del mundo, la vida la escogía a ella para vivir toda esa serie de eventos desafortunados. Giro su cabeza para mirarlo y se topo con ese par de ojos color carmesí que lucían realmente hermosos, no podía negar que el "hombre" frente a ella era sumamente atractivo, como si su rostro hubiera sido tallado por los mismos ángeles y su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Recordó como después de haberle puesto la marca del contrato, aquel demonio tomó aquella forma mientras se hincaba ante ella y la llamaba -_Mi joven dama- _Maylene no pudo evitar sonreír de forma boba y enrojecer al recordar salir aquellas palabras de aquellos finos y elegantes labios.

— ¿Se siente bien? —la muchacha sacudió la cabeza y balbuceo algunas palabras tratando de no delatarse a lo que estaba pensando, a lo que Sebastián sonrió de forma ladina y se cruzo de brazos. —Sí habla de esa manera no puedo entenderla, _mi joven dama _—Maylene enrojeció aun más, ese demonio había enfatizado de una manera tan elegante las últimas palabras a propósito con el fin de causarle un caos mental a la chica.

—E-estoy bi-en — inquirió de forma molesta y avergonzada, para luego llevar un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y ocultando con su fleco el rubor que aun no desaparecía y maldecía internamente. Sebastián simplemente sonrió satisfecho a lo que le había causado a la joven, parecía que había hecho bien en adoptar aquella forma, eso le daba muchas ventajas para poder divertirse de vez en cuando con Maylene.

Al sentirse más tranquila, la chica paseo la mirada por el interior del carruaje, jamás imagino que algún día se encontrara en uno, lo que ocasiono cierta emoción en ella, pero esta desapareció instantáneamente al pensar en Sara. Ojala la niña estuviera con ella en esos momentos; realmente no quería recordarla con tristeza y con esa culpabilidad que aun la atormentaban, porque sabía que esto no le gustaría a ella, pero le era aun inevitable. De pronto su mirada se poso en una caja metálica que reposaba en medió de ella y Sebastián, la observo con un extraño brillo de satisfacción y sintiéndose un poco inquieta.

— ¿Se arrepiente de que llevemos _esto_ con nosotros? —la mirada del mayordomo inspecciono la de la joven, tratando de escudriñar si había signos de arrepentimiento, pero la chica lo miro con firmeza y negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí —Sebastián sonrió, desconocía las intenciones de la chica, pero era bastante obvio que la persona a la irían a ver era otro enemigo de ella y la joven quería causarle daño. El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero anunció que ya habían llegado a su destino. Sebastián fue el primero en salir para ayudar después a la chica a bajar, después tomo aquella caja metálica para ser él quien la llevara.

—Lamento mucho que no pueda adentrarme más, pero como ustedes comprenderán, ese sitió al que van es peligroso para mí —dijo el cochero desde su asiento y mirando unas calles más adelante.

—No se preocupe, entiendo su situación, le agradezco sus servicios —Sebastián pago al cochero y este agradeció de igual manera, para inmediatamente poner en marcha a sus caballos. Sentía curiosidad por aquellos dos, pues ver a un hombre que se notaba distinguido, educado y refinado, al lado de una chica que se mostraba todo lo contrario e ir a aventurarse por aquellos rumbos de los barrios bajos de Londres, era para mal pensarse y luego estaba aquella caja que llevaban. El hombre se estremeció y ante esto, prefería quedarse con la curiosidad a tratar de averiguarlo.

Maylene y Sebastián caminaron hasta adentrarse por los callejones. El aire de ese ambiente que la joven ya conocía, la envolvió al sentirse familiarizada con ella. La misma miseria de siempre se respiraba en ese lugar y la chica no pude evitar sentirse deprimida por volver respirar ese ambiente que reavivaba malos recuerdos y que estos se intensificaron más al estar frente a las puertas del que fue su "hogar". Sebastián ya iba entendiendo un poco la historia de la joven al ver sus reacciones cuando se adentraron por los callejones y al estar frente a ese lugar que era la raíz de todos sus males.

Maylene sintió un ligero temblor en la mano al querer llamar a la puerta e inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó hacer lo miso. ¿Qué tal si Sebastián no estaba a su lado? Volteó a mirarlo pero su mirada se tornaba borrosa. ¿Qué tal si todo era producto de su imaginación y el no estaba allí? Sintió una inmensa angustia y desesperación. ¿Qué tal si estaba yendo a la boca del lobo y ella jamás hizo un contrato con él? La chica comenzó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a querer arrancarse el vestido para ver la marca de su contrato. Sebastián inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Mi joven dama, no hay nada que temer, estoy aquí con usted —Maylene sintió el agarre del demonio y se sintió realmente protegida y la seguridad que él estaba allí, así que se tranquilizo y con dificultad respiro con normalidad. Sebastián la observo detenidamente, al parecer su mente y sus miedos le había hecho pasar una mala jugada. —Era de esperarse… _Al fin y al cabo eres solo una humana… _

—… Lo siento… No volverá a pasar —tras decir eso, la chica se alejo de él y con decisión toco la puerta. Se sentía estúpida con la actitud que había tomado, pero al escuchar las palabras de aquel demonio recobro su compostura y Sebastián no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y Jane asomo la cabeza, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus gruesos labios al ver a Maylene, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a su acompañante. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Dónde estaba Edmond? Maylene entro seguida por Sebastián, Jane salió de su desconcierto e intento tomar el hombro de la joven, pero su acompañante se lo impidió tomándola repentinamente de la mano y mirándola de forma amenazante. La mujer estaba a punto de reclamarle pero esa mirada le helo la sangre y retrocedió asustada.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó la muchacha al momento de girarse a ver a la cocinera.

Jane giro su mirada mientras temblaba y tartamudeaba. —E-en su cu-cuarto —Maylene le indico a Sebastián que la siguiera y al momento que se perdían por el corredor, Jane se dejo caer en el suelo sentada y sudando frío, esa mirada la había aterrado por completo.

Los golpes en su puerta la despertaron súbitamente y preguntándose quién podría molestarla a esas horas se levanto de la cama furiosa, pero pensando que podría ser Jane anunciando la llegada de Edmond con buenas noticias de que había encontrado a Maylene se tranquilizó. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y desconcertada miro a la chica acompañada de aquel hombre vestido de negro, ese hombre que no era su sirviente más fiel.

— ¿Cómo está, Madame Babette? O mejor dicho Adelaida….

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores y lamento haber tardado a pesar de que había dicho que no lo haría, pero estuve muy ocupada y ni tiempo me daba de pasarme aquí u.u **

_**Yes, my mistress… **_**¿Están de acuerdo que Sebastián llame así a Maylene cada que cumpla sus ordenes? Realmente me estrelle la cabeza en el teclado pensando en un Yes my _ y mi cabeza fue iluminada con esta, que se traduce como: **_**Si, mi ama **_**XD para ser sincera a mi si me gusta, pero que opinan ustedes?**

_**Mi joven dama… **_**Bueno, está me costó menos trabajo y tal vez les parezca simple, pero no quise usar Mi lady porque cuando Sebastián se dirija a otras mujeres será en este término y yo quería uno y exclusivo cuando se dirija a Maylene y este fue el primero que se me ocurrió XD**

**Espero que este capítulo merezca un review, realmente use (según yo) toda mi imaginación en cómo se darían las cosas y bueno, por ahora me despido, deseándoles un feliz fin de semana y… ¡Ah! Una pregunta: ¿Cuál es la verdura que más odian?**

**Nos leemos a la próxima ;)**


End file.
